Skin
by Sparky the Wonder Weasel
Summary: A songfic, OneShot. DXS [Complete]


**Skin**

By: Ghost Writers Assistant

Disclaimer: I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or the song _Skin._ I did change the song _Skin _a bit.

* * *

It was there senior year. Everything was going Sam's way. Her and her parents had grown a lot closer once they realized to just let her daughter be herself. Her grandmother was still around rooting for Sam as she went through her days. She had an awesome job. But most important, she finally got Danny. They had been dating for a few moths.

It was a typical Friday afternoon. School had let out and the trio was on there way to the Nasty Burger. There was a lot on Sam's mind. She had a bruise. It had been there for a while, it didn't seem to go away.

"You ok Sam?" Danny asked as he stopped and looked at her. There was no reply. "Sam?"

Next thing anyone knew Sam was unconscious on the ground. She had fainted.

The next day the Manson's took a trip to doctor.

_Samantha is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me_

Sam was scared. She didn't know what was wrong.

"It will be alright sweetie." Mrs. Mason said as she pulled her daughter into a comforting hug. Deep down inside, all the Manson's knew something was defiantly wrong.

_Samantha is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you_

"You must have it wrong!" Sam shouted as she started to cry.

"Sammy, we'll get through this." Her father told her as he hugged Sam.

_Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time_

Sam wasn't completely relived by hearing the doctor's prognosis. She still had cancer, she still would need treatment and there was still the chance that she could die from this. So she closed her eyes. She needed to think.

_Samantha closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

Prom was coming up. Sam focused on that. The prom was one good thing that she looked forward too.

_Samantha is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom_

"No mom not this!" Sam cried into her mothers chest. _'Why would Danny want to go with me, I look hideous.'_

"It will alright sweetheart." Mrs. Manson cooed as she stroked her daughters hair.

_For, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny_

"Why me mom? What did I ever do?" Sam looked into her mothers eyes.

"Sammy, nobody knows these things." Mrs. Mason returned her daughter stare.

'_Danny wouldn't want to go to Prom with a bald girl. He'll probably go with Valerie or something.' _Sam thought.

_Samantha closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

Prom night approached fast. Danny hadn't canceled on her yet. Paulina had approached Danny and asked him to go with her.

"Sorry, I already have plans with the most beautiful girl in school." Danny replied to Paulina's offer. Sam blushed.

Paulina had only asked Danny to spite Sam. This would be the second time the shallow girl would do such a thing, but Danny said no.

Sam was wearing a beautiful blue dress. It had sparkles in it and went all the way down to her feet. She was wearing a beautiful set of diamond jewelry which was her mothers. She had the perfect amount of makeup on, the only problem was that she had no hair. She would be the only bald one there.

'Ding-dong' "He's here." Mr. Manson said as he left to get the door.

_Its quarter to seven  
That boys at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this mornin where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin_

"Danny?" Sam asked as she saw he had shaved his head. She was crying.

"Sam, we have to match right?" Danny said with a smile. He was also tearing up.

Everyone laughed.

Mrs. Manson insisted on taking pictures. Sam didn't object since Danny was also bald.

They left of the high school. Everyone stared as they entered, but Danny and Sam didn't take there eyes off of each other. They where is love.

They even won Prom King and Queen.

_And they go dancin  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared_

**Concluded.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you all liked this, it was just a little thing I thought of while listening to my Rascal Flatts CD. This was also my first attempt at a SongFic. Incase anyone is wondering about my other stories I do have possible update dates on my homepage. Last, but not least, please review!**

**GWA**


End file.
